The present disclosure relates generally to inkjet ink sets.
Inkjet printing systems are commonly used as an effective way of producing images on a print medium, such as paper. In some instances, an ink set (which may include two or more different colored inks) may be used as an ink source for the inkjet printing system. In an example, ink droplets (formed from one or more of the inks that are part of an ink set) are ejected from a nozzle at high speed by the inkjet system onto the paper to produce an image thereon. This image may include photos, graphics, texts, or combinations thereof.